


Getting Reacquainted

by Rivulet027



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Alex asks Michael about his telekinesis.





	Getting Reacquainted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Roswell. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

“So,” Alex asks smiling. “If you have telekinesis does that mean you can lift me?”

“I’d have to be careful,” Michael answers.

“Can you lift yourself?”

Michael frowns. Why hadn’t he thought of that? It seems so obvious in hindsight. “I haven’t tried.”

Alex smiles and shifts closer, wraps arms around Michael’s neck, “Could you lift us?”

Michael bites his lower lip as he takes in the challenge in Alex’s eyes. His eyes drift to Alex’s lips. He presses close as he wraps his arms around Alex and reminds the both of them, “Slow.”

Michael concentrates on them, the weight of the two of them, on being careful. They lift upwards till the tips of their shoes are the only things brushing the sand. He lifts them another few inches, rotating them slowly since he’s not ready to risk taking Alex any higher.

Alex’s eyes widen in delight. His fingernails slide into Michael’s hair. “Can I kiss you or will that break your concentration?”

“Please.”

Alex’s lips brush against his. The kiss is careful, reacquainting themselves with each other. Michael lets Alex kiss into his mouth, gets lost in the feeling of Alex pressed close against him as they rotate.


End file.
